The Report Card
by Midlo
Summary: Jasper's grades are suffering. Carlisle and Esme are trying to figure out why.


When school was over, the Cullens headed to whichever of the two cars they had driven to school that day and sped home. Usually Rose and Edward drove, because Edward wanted to pick up Bella before school and then drive her home afterwards. Today, Bella had a dentist appointment, so Edward drove straight home with Alice and Jasper in his car, while Rose and Emmett followed behind in Rose's convertible. They parked in the garage and headed into the house through the connecting door, only to be met by Esme.

"Hello, everyone." She said smoothly. "How was school today?"

Edward, Alice and Jasper shrugged and commented off handedly about the goings on at Forks High while they hung up their jackets and backpacks in the entry way. At that precise movement, Emmett and Rose came in, arguing about something insignificant no doubt.

"Jasper, sweetie. Will you please come with me? Your dad and I would like to speak with you."

Jasper shrugged, but Edward snapped his head up and looked at Alice. "Report cards" he mouthed to her. Alice frowned and thought back. "I can't see anything. They haven't made a decision. Is it that bad?"

"It's pretty bad. There's a letter from the Dean that came with his grades." Murmured Edward, out of earshot of Jasper.

"Oh, no." moaned Alice. "How mad are they?"

Edward cocked his head and tried to listen but was rewarded with Carlisle's "Edward, stay out of my head. And, your mother's. Give your brother some privacy."

"Yes, sir." He mumbled, and turned to Alice. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see".

As Jasper entered the kitchen with Esme, the angst was pouring off him and he made Carlisle anxious enough to comment. "Jasper, please. Relax. It's not the end of the world; we just want to know what is going on. Please, son. Sit."

Carlisle was at the head of the long table used not for eating, but for family meetings and Esme took a seat one chair away motioning for Jasper to sit in between them. When he sat down, he saw in front of him his report card. Without even looking at it, he knew it was pretty dismal. Jasper had always been every bit the good student his siblings were, but this semester, his grades were in the toilet. So much so, that Mr. Molina, his biology teacher, and the Dean for students whose last names began with the letters A-K, the only human in the school building that Jasper actually liked, was concerned enough to call Carlisle and write a letter regarding his performance.

"Jasper" began Carlisle. "Mr. Molina sent this to your mom and me. It came with your report card in the mail today. I'd like for you to read it and tell us what is going on."

Jasper bent forward and read:

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I am writing to you today because I am concerned about your son, Jasper. Jasper has always been one of the most serious and studious individuals in my class yet this semester, I have noticed a change in his demeanor as well as his performance. He seems very nervous all the time and appears to be unable to concentrate on his studies. I enjoy having Jasper in class because he actually appears to be learning something from me, but I have to admit I am concerned about him. Therefore, with all due respect, I am writing to see if there is perhaps a family issue that is causing his anxiety and if there is some way that I can be of assistance to Jasper. I would sincerely like to see him be successful in my class as well as all his classes.

Respectfully,

Andy Molina.

Jasper moaned out loud and put his head down on the table. "Jasper!" said Esme, suddenly concerned, "what is it, sweetheart?"

"He's right. I am jittery and I can't concentrate. Not just in his class, but in all my classes. I'm sorry. I'll try harder. I promise" Jasper started to get up, thinking the conversation was over.

"Whoa, whoa, there son. Wait a minute. Why are you so jittery? Why can't you concentrate all of a sudden? This is new for you, so what is going on?" said Carlisle.

Jasper looked at his parents and for the first time felt the concern flowing off them. They weren't angry, he realized, relieved, they were worried. And, Carlisle was right, this wasn't like Jasper. Jasper was a good student. He took things like participating in school to protect their cover story very seriously.

"Jasper." Said Esme, quietly, "what is the matter? What can we do to help? Is there something here at home that is upsetting you, honey? Whatever it is…"

"No, no, Mom, it's not that. Not at all" interrupted Jasper. "It's, well, oh, man this is going to be hard. It's Bella."

His parents looked at him, surprised. "Bella? What about Bella?" asked Carlisle.

Jasper sighed, figuring that he might as well get it all out because there was a good chance Edward already knew and Alice was going to. "It's just that Edward is falling for her so hard and I am so worried about doing something to mess that up. You know I'm not as strong as the others. I don't want to do anything to ruin this for my brother. He's happy and that makes me happy, but still, the worry is almost unbearable."

Jasper looked absolutely miserable as Carlisle took his son's chin in his gentle doctor's hands and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. "Jasper. We are so proud of you. You try so hard and go to school every day without touching the humans. Your biology teacher thinks highly enough of you to write to me about how worried he is. You aren't going to do anything to hurt Bella. First of all, you are stronger than you think and secondly, Alice would see it." Jasper looked down at the table, but Carlisle could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Honey" said Esme, "I can't believe you have been suffering all by yourself about this. Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you come to us?"

"And tell you what, Mom? That I want to eat my brother's girlfriend? Okay, not funny, but I do worry about it. Right now, I'm not worried about it, know why? Because Bella is at the dentist's and not here. I can relax."

"Jasper" said his father. "This is your home. This is your family. You deserve to be comfortable in your own home. When Bella is here, if you need us, we will be here for you. We will protect you."

"I think you've got it backwards, Dad. Don't you mean, protect Bella?"

"No, son. I mean, protect you. We will protect you. Your mom and I, your brothers, your sister, and Alice. We are ecstatic that Edward is happy and that he has found Bella, but that doesn't mean that your feelings don't matter. You are my son and I love you and I will protect you. I promise."

Carlisle practically whispered the last words and Jasper raised his eyes from where he had been studying the wood grain in the table and met Carlisle's. "I mean it, Jasper. You are my son. I love you. Esme loves you. We will protect you from the demons that haunt you."

Jasper visibly relaxed and the room suddenly exuded calm and happiness. Carlisle sat back in his chair and laughed. "Well, judging by the emotions you're tossing at me, I would guess you believe me."

"I do. Thank you, Carlisle, Esme. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jasper."

The meeting was over. Jasper felt enormously relieved and his emotions were free flowing through the house as he left the kitchen and went to find Alice and tell her what had transpired.

"Oh, Jasper? One last thing."

"Yes, Dad?"

"No video games until those grades come up. I want to see you in my study after school working on your homework."

Jasper groaned. "Yes, sir. I got it, no video games. Emmett isn't going to be happy about this."

"He'll survive" said Esme. "He always does."


End file.
